Welcome Back to the Hellmouth
by The Slayer I Am
Summary: This story takes place after the series finale of Angel.rnBuffy and Angel mysteriously called to the other Hellmouth...Cleveland. A new rising power has come and even Buffy with Angel by her side isnt sure she can defeat it. Emotions and fists will fly wh
1. The Other Hellmouth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize. However, if you see a character you don't recognize it is probably mine.

This story takes place after the series finale of Angel.

Buffy sat up shaking. A prophetic dream had troubled her causing a sleepless night. She had not had a dream like that since her Sunnydale days. She was laying in a bed of the most expensive hotel in Europe, well the most expensive she and Dawn could afford. The bed was nothing special, plain and white, but now it was drenched in sweat. Not because of the scorching heat coming from her open window, but because of the haunting dream of an evil was rising in Cleveland, the other Hellmouth. Slowly, she rose from her bed and walked to the window. Buffy stood there for a moment trying to cool down before she walked to the main living room. She picked up the phone and dialed the now almost familiar number in South America.

"Hello?" The answer came from the other line.

"Hey Wil." Buffy responded trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake her roommates.

"Buffy?" Willow questioned.

"Yeah hi!"

"Hey Buffy. What's going on?" Willow's chipper voice sounded on the other line.

"Uh, I kind of had a dream."

"Well, Buffy, we all have dreams, not really out of the ordinary there."

Buffy reluctantly answered. "I think it was one of my slayer dreams."

"I didn't think you were supposed to have those anymore, with all the other slayers out there."

"Yeah me either. But I'm positive I did. It was all creepy and dark. Ooh, and blood, there was a lot of blood. And it was totally Hellmouth style."

"So what does that mean? Sunnydale magically popped up out of the ground." Her voice began to trail off as she continued. "I wonder if I could do that. Oh, well, sorry! So how can that be, Sunnydale is now a really big hole in the ground."

"Well I know that. But I'm pretty sure it was Cleveland. Remember Giles talked about it a couple of times. You know, being the other Hellmouth and all." Buffy said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, but isn't there any other slayer's that can take care of that? I mean why does it have to be you?"

"Well unless other people now can see my dreams, I'm sure I'm the only one who saw that dream. So I guess it's me who has to take care of it."

"But Buffy, I thought you wanted to be done with vampires and demons and really big bads." Willow said.

"I do, its just…I don't know, I really feel like it should be me who does this."

"Well, if you do I think I know what this means."

"What means what?" Buffy questioned sounding confused.

"I think it means we need the old Scooby-gang back together."


	2. Hellmouth Here I Come

RING! A loud sound coming from the phone woke Xander immediately. He opened his eyes. Not an amazing accomplishment, but after Caleb poked his eye out he hadn't been able to do that for a while. But this was different. After the final fight of Sunnydale, he had moved to Virginia, hoping to get out of the California essence. He had had enough of California for a while. There his insurance had finally come through and gotten him an eye transplant. After months of recovery, he was now able to see with both eyes. He reached out for the phone. "Hi this is Xander Harris' line. Please call back when he is actually awake."

"What the heck Xander?" A familiar voice came from the other line.

"Willow?" Xander sat up, now fully awake.

"Hey, Xander, we need to talk."

"Yeah Willow. We haven't talked for months! What's up?" He asked her.

"Well, apocalypses."

"Gosh, because we just haven't had an adequate amount of those." He said sarcastically.

"Xander be serious! This is crucial. Buffy had a prophetic dream." Willow said sounding a little annoyed at Xander's remark.

"Ok, so what was this dream about?" He said monotone.

"Well, blood and gore, and the Hellmouth in Cleveland." Willow said sounding nervous of the reaction she would get from Xander.

"'Cause we just can't have enough Hellmouth's!" Before waiting for another annoyed response from Willow he added a small, "Sorry."

"We just need to get the Scooby Gang back together so we can stop it."

Xander closed his eyes and pictured the Scooby Gang. A pain spread through his heart. Anya was the one who stuck out. He had lost her in the final battle and was still getting over it.

"So we get Buffy, Dawnie, you, and me. I think that's it now."

"Well, there's also Andrew."

"How will he help?"

"I, uh, don't know. He's with Buffy in England. And he helps train new slayers though so he must have gotten better at something." Willow said hopefully.

"Doubtful, very doubtful. But I guess I'll be taking the next plane ticket to Cleveland. Hellmouth here I come!"


	3. The Good Old Gang

Angel awoke in a cold sweat. He had had a farsighted dream about a new power rising in Cleveland. "Somehow," he thought, "that just doesn't have the same ring as Sunnydale." Angel hadn't been in a battle since going up against the Black Thorn, and he wasn't too keen on doing it again. He had barely survived that battle, but he thought about it enough. Flashes entered his mind of the fight that had nearly cost him his life. At the last moment possible, the Higher Power demons had stepped in and helped. Angel wasn't sure if he should call them demons but they sure as hell weren't angels. No pun intended. They towered over him at about seven feet dressed in white flowing robes, their faces were blank except for eyes, penetrating and piercing blue, they looked right through you. Though he would never admit it, he thought they looked like white dementors from Harry Potter. Flying over him and his group, they began to attack the demons they were facing. When the fight was finished, none of the Senior Partners demons were left standing, not even the dragon. He, Spike, Gunn, and Illyria were the only ones left. The rest he had blocked out. Angel wasn't sure he wanted to remember even if he could. He and Illyria were now in New York. Angel figured someone would have to take care of her. He wasn't sure anyone else could besides Spike, and Spike wasn't very responsible. He had gone off Florida, Angel wasn't sure why because it wasn't for the sunny weather, but he had all the same. Gunn went to South Carolina; he had family there or something like that. So everyone had gone there separate ways, with the exception of himself and Illyria. But she needed someone since she still wasn't adjusted to human life yet. She went out a lot, but Angel always made sure she was in Fred's form. It still hurt him to look at Illyria when she looked like Fred but it was better than having people stare at what appeared to be and insane blue woman. However, with this new apocalyptic evil brewing in Cleveland it was time for the good old gang back together to join and beat it down. "Still doesn't sound as good as Sunnydale." He said to himself.


	4. I Know

Bob began to walk around the town as soon as the sun went down. As a vampire, he was not very keen on going out in the sun, as he did not like to turn into a big pile of dust as soon as he entered direct sunlight. He was walking around town looking for dinner. He had only been a vampire for a couple years so he was still a little new, some insane British brunette chick had vamped him. Bob was happy to be a vampire, mostly happy about being able to kill his parents. Teenage angst had forced his to do it; his name Bob Joe had only provoked the teasing. He killed his parents happily over that, what some people might think a little situation he had taken it very seriously. Bob Joe, it didn't exactly strike fear in the beating hearts of humans everywhere. Plus there was the fact that he was now a vampire and there was an urge to kill. So there he was walking around town looking for a meal. "People the Happy Meals on Legs" he had once heard a vampire say. All of a sudden an odd sensation rushed through his veins, though physically impossible for lack of a beating heart, but nonetheless he felt something. Realizing that something was wrong he looked around noticing that there was no one to be found. Though Cleveland was no New York City, there was still an ample amount of people to eat. But there was nothing, no one. He stood still for almost a minute; his hearing was more acute since becoming a vampire. He listened. The silence overtook him for a minute until without warning a horrific noise pounded into his ears. Being a vampire he could handle most sounds but the noise echoing throughout the streets was almost too horrendous to bear. The sounds of children screaming, mad men laughing, and bones crunching was normally a delight to him but this was too much. The sound that echoed above them all, the hideous sound was all around him, a heart beating. It got louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. Bob collapsed to the ground covering his ears in agony. He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping to drown out the sound of the beating heart. Nothing was working. Then all at once it stopped. He looked up. There was a girl standing there. Her pale milky white skin glowed in the dark night street. Her black hair fell gracefully over a white dress. Her eyes a brilliant blue looked almost as though a shadow of black were around them. She couldn't have been any older that thirteen or fourteen. The girl looked at him with almost a taunting look. Bob got up slowly afraid that moving would cue the sound again. The girl's taunt expression changed to a slight confusion as she asked him "What's your name?" Her voice shadowed across the dark alley. "It's uh…uh…" Bob was resisting telling the girl his name in order to stall time; he had to admit he was a little frightened of the girl because he assumed that the girl had caused the noise. She persisted "What's your name?" He was still trying to oppose telling her until she started walking towards him. Her footsteps didn't even seem to touch the ground, like an angel…or a demon. Unable to move or speak Bob just stood there until she reached him. She looked him up and down. "Stupid half bloods." She said to him. Quickly she reached up for his neck grabbing hold and squeezing tight. "I'm a vampire moron! We don't need to breathe." Bob said surprising that he had enough courage to fight back. The girl leaned in close. "I know." She whispered. Her hand twisted. Bob heard a snap, and then there was nothing.


End file.
